Fiesta de disfraces navideñas
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: este es un AU donde en Karakura se celebra la navidad compartiendo con los amigos y familia, pero esta vez Isshin tuvo la idea de fiestas de disfraces ¿acaso Ichigo reconocera a Rukia? ¿le podra dar su regalo de navidad teniendo muchos disfraces raros?


**¡hola! aqui estoy haciendo locuras xD, este fic trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible para hacerlo one-shot, así que no sean malos conmigo porque es el primero que hago y los que hacen one-shots, mil respetos! es muy dificil hacer uno xD.**

**como veran este fic es AU, así que Hisana y Masaki siguen vivias, ya que en Navidad se celebra con la familia ¿no?^^, otros puntos que debo aclarar es que Byakuya es el padre de Rukia, Ukitake y Unohana son los padres de Hitsugaya, Matsumoto es su niñera xD y...que mas...¡¡ah! si, Yahiru es la hija adoptiva de Kenpachi...sin nada mas que decir...disfruten del fic!**

* * *

**Fiestas de disfraces navideñas**

En la casa Kurosaki como todos los años hay fiesta en Navidad, pero todos pero absolutamente todos iban a sus fiestas, ya que eran conocidas por su diversión y locura, pero este año los Kurosakis decidieron solo invitar a amigos y familiares y no a toda la gente que iba por la calle, ya que hacían la casa un verdadero desastre y este año era una fiesta de disfraces navideños, y todos tenían que ir disfrazados, esa era la regla que puso la cabeza del hogar, Kurosaki Isshin

-¡¡NO ME PIENSO PONER ESA PORQUERIA!!-grito Ichigo enfadado

-¡¡PERO HIJO MIO ESE TRAJE TE VA!!-dijo Isshin entre lagrimas sosteniendo un traje del Grinch

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!-dijo Ichigo furioso

-Ichigo…¿porque no te pones este?-dijo su madre que estaba detrás de el

El pelinaranja volteo a ver a su querida madre que llevaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro sosteniendo un traje del Cascanueces

-es pasable-dijo Ichigo agarrando el traje

-¡¿NO TE PONDRAS EL QUE TE ELEGI?!-dijo Isshin sorprendido

-¡NO!-grito Ichigo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

-Masaki, ¿Cómo le haces para que Ichigo te haga caso?-pregunto Isshin aturdido

-tal vez por que soy su madre-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡ohh! Masaki tan lista como siempre-dijo Isshin abrazándola posesivamente

-Isshin, no respiro-dijo Masaki

-¡¡¡MASAKI NO TE MUERAS!!!

Pero en otro lado de la habitación de Ichigo, el pelinaranja podía oír todos los gritos de su padre, y esto lo irritaba mucho

-odio las mallas-dijo Ichigo poniéndosela- creo que es mejor ser un Cascanueces que ser un hombre verde o una bomba navideña

En eso, Ichigo ya estaba bien vestido, su traje superior era de color rojo con botones dorados y con hombreras del mismo color con sus mallas eran azules, y con un sombrero negro alto con una pluma blanca

-supongo que esto esta bien-dijo Ichigo no muy convencido de su traje

-¡Ichigo hijo puedes bajar!-grito Masaki

-¡ya voy!-dijo Ichigo bajando las escaleras

En eso Ichigo pudo ver la casa muy bien ordenada con cosas navideñas, y la mesa ya lista para la cena con el pavo listo en el horno, solo faltaba los invitados

-te ves bien hijo-dijo Masaki sonriéndole

-no digas mentiras-dijo Ichigo viendo hacia otro lado

Masaki tan solo rio suavemente, ella también llevaba su traje, la peli castaño estaba vestida de duende

-¡Oka-san! ¿Puedes ayudarnos con nuestros trajes?-pregunto Yuzu teniendo dificultad de ponerse el suyo, que igual que Masaki estaba vestida de duende junto con Karin

-en seguida voy-dijo Masaki yéndose donde estaban dejando a Ichigo solo

-¡¡¡HIJO MIO!!!-grito Isshin tratando de darle un golpe pero Ichigo lo detuvo con una de sus técnicas aprendidas de su clase de Kempo

-¡¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!!-grito Ichigo

-¡¡MIRA MI TRAJE!!-dijo Isshin orgulloso

Ichigo lo miraba con indiferencia, ¿acaso su padre estaba loco? El estaba vestido de Rudolf el reno de la nariz roja, hasta hacia ruido de reno el pobre hombre, para Ichigo su padre era el ser mas miserable en el mundo

En eso Isshin empieza a caminar con cuatro patas, como lo haría cualquier reno

-viejo loco-musito Ichigo al verlo caminar así

Pero la escena de Isshin caminando como un animal fue interrumpida por el timbre que acababa de sonar

-yo voy-dijo Ichigo desganado, de seguro eran los invitados, el no quería estar en la fiesta

Pero cuando abrió era…

-chicos…-se limito decir Ichigo

-¡hola Kurosaki-kun!-dijo emocionada Orihime vestida de bastón de dulce

En la puerta estaban Orihime junto con Ishida que estaba vestido como una candela azul y una llama de papel en su cabeza, Keigo que supuestamente estaba vestido de un regalo, pero tan solo llevaba una gran moña roja en su pecho, Mizuiro que estaba vestido como un árbol de Navidad con muchos celulares de adorno, Chad estaba vestido de un hombre de nieve con una bufanda roja y un sombrero negro y Tatsuki solo llevaba una gorra navideña

-¡¡jajaja!! ¿Ese traje Ishida?-rio Ichigo al verlo

-¡cierra la boca Kurosaki! Esta hecho la tela mas fina que pude conseguir y tienes unas bordadas perfectamente hechas-se defendió Ishida

-si…pero ¿una candela?-bufo Ichigo

-fue idea de Inoue-san-se defendió de nuevo

-ella nos dijo con que nos íbamos a vestir-dijo Mizuiro- y la verdad me encanta como decoro mi árbol lleno de celulares

-mhmm-dijo el hombre de nieve que era Chad

-¿y que se supone que eres Tatsuki?-pregunto Ichigo

-yo no soy nada…-dijo amargada- Orihime quería que yo fuera baletista pero me negué rotundamente

-¿te gusta como idee los trajes, Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto Orihime

-pues yo…-dijo Ichigo, pero antes que le contestara alguien lo había lanzado varios metros de la puerta

-¡¡HIJO MIO DESCONSIDERADO!! No deja pasar a los invitados-dijo Isshin mandándolo lejos

-¡ESO IBA HACER!-grito Ichigo a lo lejos

Entonces sus amigos entraron algo asustados por la escena que provoco Isshin alias Rudolf el reno de la nariz roja

-bienvenidos-dijo Masaki con una sonrisa

-¡bienvenidos!-dijeron Karin y Yuzu vestidas de duendes

-muchas gracias-dijeron los invitados, bueno la mayoría

En la entrada de la casa, Ichigo entro furioso a su casa cubierto de nieve, ¿Cómo es posible que bajo la guardia? Eso ya no sucedería mas…pero en eso también tocaron el timbre

-voy yo…-dijo Ichigo

En eso cuando abrió la puerta era sus amigos del kempo, Ikkaku que estaba vestido de un malvavisco, Yumichika que estaba vestido como una pascua y Renji como una estrella

-¿y esos trajes?-dijo Ichigo tratando de contenerse la risa

-¡¡cierra tu bocota Ichigo!!-dijo molesto Renji alias estrellita

-a mi me encanta el mío, combina con mis ojos-dijo Yumichika arreglándose el cabello mientras que los presentes lo miraban raro

-esos trajes lo eligió Kenpachi sensei-dijo irritado Ikkaku

-¿Por qué?-dijo confundido Ichigo

-para no opacar su traje-dijo Renji malhumorado

-¿Qué?

En ese momento detrás de los amigos de Ichigo aparece Kenpachi con su traje de Santa Clause maniático con su pelo pincho punk con campanas mucho mas grades que solía usar y una sonrisa de maniático

-¡hola Kurosaki Ichigo!-dijo Kenpachi con su tono de voz que cualquiera podía asustarse

-ho…hola-expreso asustado Ichigo

-¡jajaja! Ken-chan se ve feliz-dijo Yachiru, la hija adoptiva de Kenpachi; que esta estaba colgada de su hombro vestida de reno

-pa…pasen-tartamudeo Ichigo

En eso todos los presentes pasaron y dejaron a Ichigo asustado, cerrando la puerta , parecía que la fiesta estaba en movimiento, se podía ver a Isshin y a Yachiru peleando quien era el mejor reno, mientras todos sus amigos platicaban, pero el pelinaranja iba ir con ellos hasta que tocaron de nuevo el timbre

-¡demonios! Que tanto tocan el timbre-dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta

Y era…

-debes cuidar ese vocabulario, Kurosaki

-¿Byakuya?¿Hisana-san?-dijo al verlos

-buenas noches, Ichigo-san-expreso Hisana con una sonrisa

Ahí parados estaba Byakuya Kuchiki, un empresario muy importante junto con su esposa, ellos dos habían sido amigos de su padre y de su madre desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que no podía creer es lo que estaban vestidos, especialmente Byakuya, el noble estaba vestido de Santa Clause, tenia su traje rojo con sus botas negras, cubriendo su cabellera negra con una peluca blanca con rizos, y con una barba y bigote larga y blanca y para colmo de males, ¿acaso eso eran almohadas? Como el noble no tenia nada de panza, Hisana se le ocurrió ponerle muchas almohadas en su abdomen para que fuera mas realista su traje y para complementar, tenia unos lentes redondos y no podía faltar la típica gorra roja de Santa-san, en parte, Hisana era la esposa de Santa Clause, llevaba un su vestido rojo con botones blancos que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, también tenia una peluca blanca con peinado de abuelita y con sus lentes redondos

-¡jajajaja!-rio sin parar Ichigo al verlo

-¿Cuál es la gracia, Kurosaki?-dijo amargado el pelinegro

-no, no es nada, es que tan solo…jajajajaja- rio otra vez Ichigo al ver a Byakuya, pero este tan solo permanecía callado amargado

-Ichigo-san…-dijo Hisana nerviosa al ver a su esposo irritado

-¡ya deja de burlarte de mi oto-sama!-dijo alguien detrás de ellos (N/a: recuerden que Byakuya es el padre de Rukia…seria muy raro que ella le dijera a su padre "nii-sama" [Señor hermano] entonces preferí el "oto-sama" [Señor padre])

-¿uh?

Cuando se pudo dar a conocer de quien provenía esa voz, era tan solo Rukia, vestida de ángel, tenia una toga blanca como la nieve, con unas alas blancas que estaban cosidas con la toga, parecía como si fueran parte de ella y su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta, primera vez que Ichigo la miraba con coleta y pudo notar su cuello tan delgado y blanco, con sus ojos violetas que resaltaba su rostro, parecía un ángel de verdad

Rukia tan solo lo miraba raro al ver que se le quedaba viendo Ichigo y este no reaccionaba

-¿Ichigo?-pregunto extrañada Rukia

Byakuya y Hisana miraban la escena tonta de Ichigo al no decirle nada, estaba sin palabras, el pelinegro estaba amargado con una mirada asesina (N/a: que Santa-san mas amargado, no comió sus galletitas con leche xD) mientras que la pelinegra solo se reía, pero esta le iba a decir a Ichigo que se moviera del frente ya que hacia mucho frio para apreciar la escena, pero cuando abrió un poco la boca, Hisana empezó a toser levemente

-Hazte a un lado, Kurosaki, mi esposa se enferma-dijo Byakuya empujando a Ichigo mandándolo lejos al chocar contra la pared

En eso el pelinegro se llevo a su esposa poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros adentro de la casa para que ya no sintiera más frio

-Byakuya-sama, eso no fue correcto-dijo Hisana dejando de toser

-eso no importa ya…-dijo algo amargado-…dime una cosa-en eso Hisana voltea a verlo- ¿me miro ridículo con este traje?

Hisana tan solo se rio un poco- Claro que no, Byakuya-sama, te pareces al abuelo Ginrei, solo que con el cabello mas largo y rizado y barba y bigote muy muy largos-dijo con una risita- yo opino que te ves adorable, Byakuya-sama-dijo agarrándole uno de sus brazos abrazándose

En eso Byakuya se sonrojo leventemente pero por la bigote falso no se hecho a notar

Pero en el otro extremo de la casa estaba un Ichigo desmayado viendo minis Renjis vestido de estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza

-¡Ichigo reacciona!-dijo Rukia sosteniéndole de los hombros sacudiéndolo

-"¿_ya estoy muerto?"-_pensaba Ichigo desmayado

-¡_Ichigo!_

_-"alguien me llama, ¿pero quien es?-_en eso abre los ojos pesadamente-"¿_es un ángel que ha venido por mi? Estoy en lo correcto estoy muerto_

-¡Ichigo!-dijo Rukia al verlo reaccionar

En eso Ichigo reacciona levantándose bruscamente

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué paso?-dijo asustado

-perdona a mi Oto-sama-dijo Rukia jugando con sus dedos- pero el siempre a sido muy sobreprotector con mi Oka-san y conmigo

-no importa…ya me acostumbre-dijo Ichigo levantándose y cerrando la puerta

La pequeña ángel abrió un poco la boca para decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por sus amigos que estaban en una esquina de la casa

-¡Kuchiki-san! Por aquí-grito Orihime haciéndole señas a la pelinegra para que fuera

-¡KUCHIKI-SAN VEN POR TU REGALO!-dijo Keigo modelándole a Rukia, ya que recuerden que Keigo esta vestido de uno

El Cascanueces iba a ir junto con Rukia con sus amigos pero en eso tocan el timbre de nuevo

-¡¡ahhh!! ¿Quién es esta maldita vez?-grito Ichigo al ver que Rukia se alejaba

-¡hola Kurosaki-kun!

Era Urahara junto con Yourichi, Ururu, Jinta y Tessai vestidos de bolas navideñas, pero Ichigo al ver que no era nadie importante cerro la puerta enfrente de sus narices

-hijo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Masaki que estaba a la par de el, pero Ichigo tan solo desvió la mirada- entiendo…quieres ir con Rukia-chan y los demás…no te preocupes, esta vez yo atenderé

-gracias mamá-dijo Ichigo yendo a donde estaban sus amigos

En eso Masaki ve con una sonrisa a su hijo vestido de Cascanueces irse, entonces le abrió la puerta a Urahara

-¡hola bienvenidos!

Un Cascanueces iba caminando aceleradamente hacia un bello ángel que estaba reunida con sus amigos para detener a un peligroso regalo fuera detrás del bello ángel con orbes violetas, pero entonces alguien me mete en el camino de Ichigo haciendo que estos pasen

-aun no entiendo porque estoy vestido así-dijo una voz cerca del lugar- y es mas…¡¿POR QUE ELLA ESTA CON NOSOTROS?!

-c…cálmate Shiro-chan-dijo Hinamori nerviosa- tus padres le pidieron a Rangiku-san que te cuidara- a…además solo este traje tenia tu padre

Estaban en la fiesta Hinamori junto con Hitsugaya, pero estaban muy muy juntos, ellos dos compartían traje de un pavo gigante, pero Matsumoto era la niñera de Hitsugaya ya que los padres de Hitsugaya son muy sobreprotectores

-matare a mi padre por esto-dijo con toda la ira del mundo Hitsugaya

-¡no permitiré que mi Taicho mate a Ukitake-san!-dijo Matsumoto vestida de Santa-san sexy

-¡¡SOLO MIRAME SOY UN PAVO GIGANTE JUNTO CON HINAMORI!!-alego

-¡ayy Taicho! Tan solo tome un poco de sake y relájese-dijo Matsumoto ebria

-¡no Rangiku-san!-dijo Hinamori nerviosa

En eso el Cascanueces llego a su destino, rescatar a la pequeña ángel en manos de un regalo malvado, pero cuando se reunió con los chicos fue bien recibido

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-dijo Orihime

-Rukia…Inoue-dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia

Vaya que triangulo mas enredado pensaron todos los presentes pero paso el tiempo y todos sus amigos se divertían en la fiesta, miraban como Isshin perdió humillantemente contra Yachiru en ver quien era el mejor en imitar un reno mientras que Rudolf alias Isshin buscaba consuelo en su esposa, también veían quien era el mejor Santa-san de la fiesta, pero el querido noble Kuchiki se negó rotundamente, pero Kenpachi y Matsumoto ebria tras pisotear su orgullo en formal verbal acepto con mirada asesina el desafío y todos los amigos de Ichigo gritaban y apoyaban, pero al final termino ganando el pelinegro Kuchiki por el realismo de la panza de Santa-san y como recompensa recibió muchos besos por parte de la esposa de Santa-san alias Hisana, y este con su orgullo recuperado presumía los besos

Pero ya la fiesta ya llegaba a su fin, ya casi todos se iban y eso aprovecho Ichigo, quería decirle algo a Rukia, entonces fue a su cuarto y encontró un pequeño regalo y con una sonrisa en un rostro fue a buscarla

En parte cuando Rukia se percato que no estaba Ichigo, se dirigió a donde estaba sus padres, bueno quería hablar especialmente con su madre

-Oka-san…lo necesito ahora-le dijo en susurro para que Byakuya no oyera pero este tenia oído biónico

-claro que si Rukia-le dijo Hisana sonriendo- Byakuya-sama debo ir con Rukia solo un momento, ahora regreso

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Byakuya

-al baño-dijo Hisana al saber que su esposo no podía ir si más lo quisiera

-esta bien…-dijo irritado Byakuya al saber que no podía ir, su esposa era lista

Entonces Hisana y Rukia fueron lejos de Byakuya y las dos vieron de reojo al pelinegro y pudieron notar que estaba con los brazos cruzados frunciendo un poco el ceño, ellas tan solo dieron una risita; hasta llegar a un lugar apartado Hisana le dio un regalo mediano a Rukia

-espero que le guste-dijo algo preocupada Rukia

-no te preocupes Rukia, se que le gustara-dijo Hisana abrazándola maternalmente

-gracias Oka-san-dijo Rukia abrazándola también

-ahora ve…yo distraigo a tu padre-expreso Hisana

-¡muchas gracias!-dijo sonriéndole y fue a buscar a esa persona en especifico

Entonces Hisana se alejo del lugar y vio a su esposo amargado sentado en una silla

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo con amargura Byakuya alias Santa-san

-mis mas sinceras disculpas Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana alias esposa de Santa-san

-no te disculpes, eso ya no importa ya-expreso Byakuya-¿y Rukia?

-mejor no preguntes por ella, estará bien si la dejamos un momento sola-dijo Hisana sonriendo

En ese momento Byakuya miro sospechosa a su esposa, pero en eso llega Isshin y Masaki

-¡¡BYAKUYA AMIGO MIO FELIZ NAVIDAD!!-dijo Isshin abrazándolo mientras que el pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Isshin, creo que deberías dejar de abrazar a Byakuya Santa-san o sino no te dará regalos-dijo Masaki sarcástica mientras Hisana reía dulcemente

-¡¡¡PERO SI YO QUIERO MUCHO A SANTA-SAN!!!-dijo Isshin abrazándolo mas fuerte

-¡quítate de encima Kurosaki!-dijo Byakuya agarrándolo y tirándolo al suelo

En eso Isshin se levanta y va hacia la esposa de Santa

-¡¡¡ESPOSA DE SANTA-SAN, SU MARIDO NO ME QUIERE!!!-dijo Isshin abrazando a Hisana

En eso Masaki le jala las orejas a Isshin

-la única mujer que deberías abrazar es a tu esposa, Kurosaki Isshin-dijo Masaki alias duende enojada

-¡¡NOO!!-dijo Isshin soltándose de Hisana esperando su castigado siendo arrastrado por la oreja

-que familia mas rara…-dijo Byakuya

-pero aun así te agradan-dijo su esposa sonriendo

Pero el pelinegro rio entre sus adentros

-¿Dónde estará Ichigo?-dijo Rukia buscándolo dentro de la multitud

-¿Dónde estará Rukia?-dijo Ichigo buscándola dentro de la multitud

Pero como siempre los opuestos se atraen, estos dos por ver hacia todos lados, no se dieron cuenta que casi chocan, el Cascanueces y el ángel se vieron detenidamente

-oee Rukia…yo…-dijo Ichigo viendo hacia abajo

-¡TOMA!-grito Rukia que lo golpeo por el abdomen el regalo que llevaba haciendo que el Cascanueces se le saliera el aire

-¡Rukia que te…-en eso el Cascanueces vio al hermoso ángel sonrojarse entonces el Cascanueces suavizo su mirada- ten…este es el tuyo

El ángel de ojos violetas se sorprendió al ver un pequeño regalo en las manos del Cascanueces que la pequeña lo sostuvo delicadamente el regalo

-gracias-musitó

Entonces el Cascanueces vio al ángel abrir su regalo, como dice el dicho "las damas primero" y el ángel pudo ver un brazalete con pequeños copos de nieve blancos

-Ichigo…esta precioso-dijo sonriéndole algo ruborizada

El Cascanueces tan solo rio entre dientes y empezó abrir su regalo, y cuando lo abrió por completo se sorprendió al igual que el ángel ver su regalo, era una bufanda blanca como la nieve, era muy larga que el Cascanueces la contemplo por un rato (N/a: ¡la bufanda es la misma que sale en el calendario de Bleach 2010 donde sale Ichigo y Rukia en la portada!)

-gracias, pequeña ángel-dijo Ichigo sonriéndole

-¡a quien le dices pequeña!-grito Rukia

En eso el Cascanueces le puso parte de su bufanda alrededor del cuello del ángel para que no sintiera frio, mientras que otra parte de la bufanda se la puso el caballero de madera

-Ichi…

-tranquila, solo comparto parte de mi bufanda contigo-dijo Ichigo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Rukia

-oee…que te p…pasa, no hay ningún muérdago por aquí-dijo el ángel nervioso

-¿y crees que me importa?-dijo Ichigo a tan solo centímetros de sus labios

-no…no importa-dijo el ángel rozando los labios del Cascanueces

Con una dulce mirada, el Cascanueces y el ángel se dieron un dulce beso en una ocasión especial que los une a ambos, el amor…y la bufanda que siempre va estar conectado con ellos dos, porque como ya he dicho antes, los opuestos siempre se atraen…de diferentes maneras…

-¡hay que hambre hip tenwo!-dijo Matsumoto ebria lejos de la pareja

En eso Hitsugaya y Hinamori trataban de caminar con su enorme traje de pavo

-¡¡¡ohhh!!! Un pavo giwante hip, qwe riuco-dijo Matsumoto persiguiendo al pavo

Entonces Hitsugaya asustado decidió salir corriendo

-¡¡CORRE HINAMORI!!

-¡¡KYAA!!

-¡¡no escuapes hip, de mi, pavito!!

* * *

**¿que tal? horrible? espantoso? feo? xD...quiero sus criticas, acepto las buenas y las malas, pero por ser Navidad espero que sean buenas xD como veran quise poner la hermosa bufanda blanca que comparten Ichigo y Rukia en el calendario 2010 *-*, cuanto quisiera que se calendario me lo enviaran por correo por error XDD pero hey...se vale soñar TT_TT**

**y...¡¡NOTICIA IMPORTANTE!!**

**¡ya esta confirmanda la 4ta peli de Bleach! que rapido xD...pero esta vez el protagonista de la peli sera nada mas que el propio Kurosaki Ichigo! esta peli se tratara de que Ichigo ha llegado a la hollowficación perfecta, y la peli sera estrena en el invierno del otro año...daran mas informacion a despues de la peli Fade to Black que sera vista por los fans de Bleach en un lugar especifico de Shonen Jump para terminar el año...vaya manera de terminarlo con Ichiruki xD,**

**informacion encontrada por mi pagina de chismes Ichiruki xD...ahora sin nada mas que decir...solo que dejen review!!**

**¡feliz navidad y prospero año! espero leerlos el año que sigue! y recuerden que la navidad se celebra por el nacimiento de Jesús! sean felices y no se amarguen ya que esta celebracion solo se celebra una vez al año!**

**¡nos vemos! les deseo los mejores deseos en su vida!!^^**


End file.
